Trilogie de noël
by La vieille Tsunade
Summary: Voici une trilogie de noël se déroulant dans la famille Uchiwa avec principalemente, Naruto Sasuke et Ritsuka
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur**: Je sais que certain seront surpris de retrouver ces histoires ici alors qu'elles sont déjà été mises par Lovelessnaru-chan. Si je la reposte c'est parce que comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai ouvert mon compte. Et aussi, j'ai décidée que je posterai des histoires qu'on m'a déconseiller de mettre. Comme là, par exemple, c'est une trilogie, alors lovelessnaru-chan n'en a mit que deux. J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous me laisserez des reviews. Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

La magie de noël

Dans la ville enneigée de Konoha, les gens se bousculent dans les magasins pour les achats de dernière minute pour la fête attendu par tous : noël. Parmi ces personne se trouve trois hommes : deux adultes et un enfant. Le premier adulte est grand, brun, aux yeux noirs comme la nuit et est âgé d'une vingtaine d'année. La deuxième personne est blonde comme le soleil, aux yeux bleus comme l'océan, a aussi une vingtaine d'année et possède trois tâches de naissances sur chaque joue. L'enfant quand a lui ressemble physiquement au brun, à la différence de ses cheveux corbeaux qui ne sont pas relevés en pique, et de ses yeux qu'il a violets presque noirs. Il n'est âgé que de 6 ans. Les deux parents sont avec leur fils Ritsuka dans un magasin de jouets pour que le jeune garçon puisse préparer sa liste au père noël.

- Maman regarde tout ses jouets, s'extasia l'enfant

- Je vois mon chéri, dit le blond

- Tu crois que le papa noël va m'en apporter ce soir ?

- Tu as été gentil ? demanda le grand brun

- Evidemment papa, bouda l'enfant

- Alors il t'en apportera

- YOUPI ! Est-ce que je peux aller voir les jouets un peu plus loin ?

- Bien sûr vas y, mais ne t'éloigne pas trop d'accord ? dit le blond

- Oui oui

Et il partit comme une flèche

- Il est si adorable notre petit Ritsuka, dit le blond

- Il me fait penser à quelqu'un que je connais

- A toi Sasuke ?

- Au niveau physique peut être, mais au niveau caractère, il tient plutôt ça de sa maman Naruto

Le brun prit le menton de Naruto et l'embrassa passionnément. De son côté, Ritsuka, regardait tout les jouets ne sachant pas quoi choisir. D'un coup, un homme aux cheveux noirs avec des bandages couvrant la moitié de son visage et un bras replié, s'approcha du petit

- Tient, tient, ne serais-ce pas ce chère petit Ritsuka. Que fais tu donc là ?

- Je regarde les jouets pour faire ma liste au papa noël Mr Danzo, sourit innocemment Ritsuka

- Ne me dit pas que tu crois encore à cette histoire de père noël

- Si. Pourquoi ?

- Tout simplement parce qu'il n'existe pas. Tes parents t'ont mentis. Ce n'est qu'une histoire inventée pour les enfants naïfs tels que toi. Non mais franchement, un vieil homme barbu faisant le tour de la terre en une seule nuit. Sans se ravitailler ni faire de pause C'est tout simplement impossible. En plus, personne ne l'a jamais vu. Joyeux noël, dit il fière de lui.

Sur ce, il partit, laissant Ritsuka totalement choqué de cette nouvelle. Il rejoignit ces parents le regard triste et ne prononçant pas un mot. Ce qui les interpellas.

- Ca va Ritsuka ? demanda Naruto en s'agenouillant devant lui

- Je veux rentrer à la maison, dit le petit avec l'envi de pleurer

Les parents se regardèrent et décidèrent qu'il valait mieux rentrer en espérant avoir des explications chez eux.

Une fois arrivée, la petite famille se réunit dans le salon. Ritsuka s'asseya sur le canapé, son père à côté et sa mère accroupie devant lui.

- Tu nous explique ? demanda le blond

Le petit se mit à pleurer

- Ritsuka ? S'inquiéta Naruto

- Ritsuka, si quelqu'un t'a fait du mal tu dois nous le dire, dit Sasuke

- On ne m'a pas fait de mal, renifla le petit

- Alors quoi ? demanda le blond

- On m'a dit quelque chose de méchant

- Quoi donc chéri ? demanda le jinchuriki

- On m'a dit que vous m'avez menti et que le papa noël n'existe pas.

- Qui t'as dit ça ? demanda Sasuke avec de la colère dans la voix

- Le monsieur d'à côté, Danzo…

Sasuke partit dehors en trombe

- Danzo t'a menti Ritsuka, dit calmement le blond

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna le petit

- Ca je ne sait pas. Mais papa et moi pouvons t'assurer que le père noël existe.

- Mais c'est impossible qu'il fasse le tour de la terre en une nuit

- Pas du tout. Tu veux savoir comment il fait ?

- Oh oui, dit le petit content à l'idée de découvrir le secret du père noël

- Il passe dans les maisons en avance, et cache les cadeaux. Comme ça le moment venu, il n'a plus qu'à les ressortir. Et aussi, il est aidé des lutins qui vont dans des maisons voisines pour s'occuper des cadeaux. Et sache qu'il a beaucoup mais alors beaucoup de lutins

- Mais comment ils font sans faire ni de pauses ni de ravitaillement ?

- Au sujet du ravitaillement il n'y a pas de problème vu qu'on leur laisse des cookies et du lait. Quand au sujet des pauses, je pense qu'ils s'arrêtent dans quelques maisons pour souffler un peu et pour se soulager.

- J'ai dû mal à te croire

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que personne ne l'a jamais vu

- C'est normal, il ne passe que quand tout le monde dort, tenta Naruto

- Maman arête de mentir. Le papa noël n'existe pas.

Sur ce, il partit

- RITSUKA ATTEND ! Tenta de le retenir le blond

Mais ce dernier ne l'écouta pas et monta dans sa chambre. A ce moment là, Sasuke revint

- Alors, comment va Ritsuka ?

- Mal. Il ne veut plus croire au père noël malgré les histoires que je lui aie dites. Et toi comment ça c'est passé

* Flash back*

Sasuke arrive chez Danzo. Il sonne et attend. Quand Danzo, lui ouvre, le brun ne prend pas de gant

- QU'AS TU DIS À MON FILS ?  
- La vérité. Il l'aurait sus un jour ou l'autre de toute façon

- OUI MAIS LE PLUS TARD AURAIT ETE LE MIEUX. IL EST ENCORE JEUNE BON SANG ! IL A BESOIN DE RÊVER, DE CROIRE À DES CHOSES, À DES PERSONNES.

- Plus tu aurais attendu pour lui dire la vérité, plus il aurait souffert

- Pas forcément. Quand il aurait été plus grand, il aurait mieux comprit. Là ce n'est qu'un enfant. Tu te rends compte que tu as brisé le rêve d'un enfant ?!

- Je vais pleurer, bouh bouh bouh. Il s'en remettra ton fils.

- Tu me dégoûtes Danzo, cracha Sasuke

Sur ce il partit

* Fin du flash back*

- Je vais aller voir Ritsuka, dit Sasuke

- Il est dans sa chambre

Le brun partit voir son fils. Il le trouva couché sur son lit, dans ses pensées, des larmes sur ses joues. Il le rejoignit et s'assit sur le lit

- Ritsuka ?

- Hn ?

- « Décidemment, tel père, tel fils », se dit il. Tu sais, si Danzo t'as dit ça c'est parce qu'il souffre

- Il souffre ?

- Oui, de jalousie et de solitude. Tu sais, il n'a pas de famille donc il s'en prend à tout le monde. Et comme il est méchant, le père noël ne lui apporte pas de cadeaux. C'est pour ça qu'il dit que le père noël n'existe pas.

- Il a été méchant, se renfrogna le petit

- Je le sais. Mais c'est noël. Essaie au moins de lui pardonner, dit doucement son pére en souriant

- Donc le papa noël existe même si il m'a dit le contraire ?

- Oui

- Et il n'a pas de cadeaux ni de famille ?

- Non. Pour lui pardonner, tu devrais essayer de t'imaginer à sa place

Ritsuka réfléchi et dit

- Je serais très malheureux

- Danzo l'est

Nouveau silence

- JE SAIS, s'exclama l'enfant

- Quoi donc filston ? S'étonna Sasuke

- Je vais lui faire un beau cadeau et lui donner

- C'est vrai ? demanda le grand surprit

- Oui. Personne ne doit être triste.

- C'est vraiment gentil de ta part Ritsuka, sourit Sasuke

Le petit rougi sous le compliment

- Bon aller je vais me mettre au travail, dit il tout content

Et tout deux descendirent

- Alors comment ça va ? demanda Naruto en les voyants

- Très bien, lui dit Sasuke

Et il lui expliqua la décision de leur fils

- Je suis fière de lui, dit le blond

- Moi aussi

Et tout deux regardèrent Ritsuka à l'ouvrage. Une fois le cadeau fini, tout trois se rendirent chez Danzo. Le petit brun sonna

- C'est pourquoi ? Maugréa le voisin en ouvrant la porte

- J'ai un cadeau pour vous Mr Danzo

- Je n'en veux pas, bougonna le voisin

- C'est moi qui l'ai fait, dit il fièrement

- Tu es sourd ? Je n'en veux pas, s'énerva t il

- Regardez le au moins, s'il vous plaît, supplia le petit

Danzo vit le regard suppliant de Ritsuka et décida de jeter un coup d'œil au cadeau. C'était une carte où l'on pouvait voir Danzo chez les Uchiwa en train de faire la fête avec eux.

- Comme ça quand vous verrez la carte vous ne vous sentirez plus seul

L'homme se senti ému et prit l'enfant dans ses bras

- Merci Ritsuka. Tu es vraiment un garçon très gentil dont les parents peuvent être fière

- Nous le sommes, dit Sasuke en tenant Naruto par l'épaule

Tout trois repartaient vers leur maison quand :

- RITSUKA ATTEND

Ils s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent surpris leur voisin

- Je… je suis désolé au sujet de ce que je t'ai dit au magasin.

- C'est oublié Mr Danzo. Joyeux noël

- Joyeux noël à vous aussi.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur chez les Uchiwa et dans la réflexion pour Danzo. Puis, quand vint minuit, les parents de Ritsuka lui dire :

- Il faudrait monter que coucher. Sinon le père noël ne passera pas

- J'y vais

Il était sur le point de monter quand on frappa à la porte.

- J'y vais, dit Sasuke

Il ouvrit la porte et :

- OH OH OH

- C'est le papa noël, s'extasia Ritsuka

Sur la porte se tenait Danzo déguisé en père noël

- Est-ce que le petit Ritsuka est là ? demanda se dernier. J'ai des cadeaux pour lui.

- Entrez père noël, dit le brun en s'éclipsant

Danzo rentra et alla voir le petit

- Ritsuka, j'ai vu que tu as été un très gentil petit garçon. Donc comme convenu je t'ai apporté plein de jouets

- C'est vrai ? S'extasia ce dernier

- Bien sûr. Regarde

Et le faux papa noël ouvrit un sac rempli de cadeaux

- Ils sont tous pour moi ?

- Bien sûr. J'espère qu'ils te plairont. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai d'autre personne à voir. Joyeux noël et bonne nuit. Et surtout continuez à être sage.

Il était sur le point de partir mais :

- PAPA NOËL ATTENDEZ

- Oui Ritsuka ?

- J'ai quelque chose à vous demander

- Quoi donc ?

- S'il vous plaît allez chez Mr Danzo et apportez lui des cadeaux. Et aussi, dîtes lui qu'il vienne à la maison demain

- Très bien je lui dirais. Au revoir Ritsuka

- Au revoir père noël et merci beaucoup.

Le lendemain, Danzo alla chez les Uchiwa et tout quatre passèrent une journée inoubliable dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ce fut un noël inoubliable pour tout le monde.

* * *

**Auteur: **J'espère que malgrés les quelques changements qui ont étés faits, l'histoire vous a plut et vous donne envie de lire les autres

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Les fantômes de noël

Dans un magasin situé dans la ville de Konoha, un homme avec les cheveux bruns relevés en pique derrière la tête et aux yeux noirs comme la nuit est en train de travailler. Il est pauvrement vêtu, malgré la neige qui tombe dehors. Tout en travaillant, il se souvient de son ancien collègue et ami, Shikamaru, qui était dans la même condition que lui, c'est-à-dire pauvre, très mal payé, et devant nourrir une famille. Shikamaru était mort voici quelque mois de cela.

«Heureusement, demain c'est noël. Je pourrai rester chez moi avec mon ange blond comme le soleil et avec des yeux bleus comme l'océan du nom de Naruto, et avec notre fils Ritsuka qui est mon portrait craché, hormis ses cheveux qui ne sont pas relevés en pique et ses yeux violets presque noirs,avec le tempérament de sa mère, qui n'a que 7 ans. »

Il en était là dans ses pensées, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Un homme aux cheveux noirs avec des bandages couvrants la moitié de son visage et un bras replié, entra. Cet homme était le directeur du magasin et répondait au nom de Danzo.

- Alors Sasuke, ton travail avance ?

- Oui Mr Danzo.

- Je l'espère pour toi. Bon je te reverrais demain, même endroit même heure. Et le travail aura intérêt à être fini

Il était en train de partir

- Euh…Mr Danzo ?

- Oui ?

- C'est que…demain c'est noël

- Et alors ?

- Je me disait…que…

- Tu croyais que tu aurais ta journée c'est ça ?

- Et bien…oui

- Et bien non. Noël n'est qu'une fête débile qui permet à mon magasin de bien tourner. Alors tu auras intérêt à être présent afin qu'on ne perde pas de grosses sommes d'argent demain. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui Mr Danzo, dit doucement Sasuke

- Alors à demain

Sur ce, il partit. Sasuke fini son travail et rentra chez lui, retrouver son mari Naruto et son fils Ritsuka aux quels il expliqua la situation.

De son côté Danzo venait de rentrer chez lui. Il s'assit à son bureau et commença à compter sa fortune. D'un coup, il entendit un bruit de chaîne. Il releva la tête mais ne vit rien. Il se remit à l'ouvrage, mais entendit encore ces bruits de chaînes.

- QUI EST LA ? Hurla t il en cherchant partout du regard

Voyant qu'il n'y avait rien, il se leva, et se mit à crier de plus belle

- JE SAIS QUE VOUS ETES LA ! MONTRER VOUS QUI QUE VOUS SOYER

Et là ce qu'il vit le terrifia. Face à lui venait d'apparaître le fantôme d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs relevés en pique comme ceux de Sasuke, avec les yeux noirs. Le fantôme avait un boulet accrocher à sa jambe, d'où le bruit de chaînes

- Shikamaru, murmura Danzo surprit

- Oui, c'est moi Danzo. Je suis venu te mettre en garde. Tu es quelqu'un de mauvais, condamné à l'enfer. Je suis venu pour te guider sur le droit chemin

- Sornettes. Je ne crois pas à tout ça. Et je REFUSE de t'écouter. Maintenant au revoir j'ai du travail, dit il en remettant à son bureau

- Comme tu voudras. Mais laisse moi te prévenir que cette nuit tu auras la visite de trois fantômes : celui du passé, du présent et du futur.

- C'est ça, c'est ça bonne route.

Shikamaru disparu.

A minuit, Danzo fut réveillé par un bruit étrange. Il se leva, regarda autour de lui mais encore une fois ne vit rien. Il se recoucha en pensant avoir rêver. Mais à peine eu t il posé sa tête qu'il entendit quelqu'un lui parler

- Danzo lève toi.

- Grrr. Qui es tu ?

- Je suis le fantôme des noëls passés. Mon nom est Kiba

Le fantôme avait les cheveux hirsutes, et des triangles inversés sur les joues

- Enchanté. Maintenant bonne nuit, dit l'homme en se recouchant

- Pas si vite Danzo. Si je suis ici, c'est pour une mission bien précise

- Ah ?

- Elle consiste à essayer de te rendre meilleur en t'emmenant voir un de tes noëls passés.

- Et si je n'ai pas envi ?

- Tu n'as pas le choix

- Si j'accepte, tu me ficheras la paix ?

- Euh…oui

- Alors allons y qu'on en finisse vite

Kiba prit Danzo par la main et l'emmena part la fenêtre. Ils survolèrent la ville avant d'arriver devant un orphelinat abandonné qui tombait en ruine.

- Eh…mais…je reconnais cet endroit. C'est là où j'ai grandit

- Aimais tu y vivre ?

- Oh oui. J'étais un petit garçon comblé.

- Et à noël ? Comment cela se passait il ?

- Euh…

- Regarde par la fenêtre.

Danzo s'exécuta. Dans la pièce se trouvait un petit garçon aux cheveux noir, avec des bandages sur le visage, le bras replié. Il était tout seul, en train de jouer avec ses nouveaux cadeaux, alors que les autres enfants jouaient tous ensemble

- Mais c'est moi, dit l'homme en regardant le fantôme

- C'était, corrigea Kiba. Pourquoi ne jouais tu pas avec les autres ?

- Ils me détestaient

- Ce n'est pas ce que je vois

Danzo remit sa tête contre la vitre. Dans la salle, une petite fille s'approche de petit Danzo avec des jouets.

- Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

- Non

- Pourquoi ?

- J'n'ai pas envie

- Mais…

- T'ES SOURDES ?! JE T'AI DIT NON ! VA T EN ! FICHE MOI LA PAIX ! FICHEZ MOI TOUS LA PAIX, dit il en voyant les autres enfants approchés

- On voulait seulement jouer avec lui, dit un enfant à un autre

- C'est vrai. Pourquoi nous a-t-il crier dessus ?

La petite fille, elle s'était assise dans un coin, mais elle ne jouait pas, elle pleurait. Le Danzo du présent ressenti du remord.

- Fantôme, ramène moi chez moi s'il te plaît. Je m'en veux assez comme ça

- Très bien.

Et tout deux repartirent. Une fois seul, Danzo se recoucha mais eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Une heure plus tard, Danzo fut réveillé par quelqu'un qui faisait du sport.

- C'est pas vrai, dites moi que je rêve, dit il désespérer quand il vit un fantôme aux cheveux bien plats, comme si ils avaient beaucoup de gel

- Et non t'es bien réveiller

- Laisse moi deviner : fantôme du présent ?

- Bingo. Mon nom est Lee Rock. Fils de…

- OUI BON ON Y VA QU'ON EN FINISSE ?!

- Ok, ok, ne t'énerve pas. On y va

Et tout deux partirent par la fenêtre. Cette fois, le fantôme s'arrêta devant une chaumière délabrée.

- Qui habite là ? demanda Danzo

- Regarde

Dans la maison se trouvait Sasuke et Naruto. Ils semblaient heureux. Sur la cheminée, une marmite était posée.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ?

- Pour te montrer que ta radinerie peut être désastreuse.

- Ma radinerie ? T'as vu cette marmite qui boue sur le feu ?

- Ce n'est que le linge à laver

- On peut passer à table, dit Naruto

- RITSUKA VIENT MANGER, l'appela Sasuke

Le petit garçon arriva. Il avançait difficilement avec une béquille. Tout trois se mirent à table. Le repas était misérable : une minuscule dinde pour Ritsuka avec quelques petits pois, et un petit pois pour chaque parents

- Dit fantôme, qu'a ce pauvre petit garçon ?

- Il souffre d'une maladie très grave. Si elle n'est pas soignée rapidement et correctement, elle peut être mortelle

- Pourquoi ne la font ils pas soigner ?

- Ils sont trop pauvres.

- Mais c'est affreux, dit Danzo. Il faut faire quelque chose Lee. Lee ?

Il regarda autour de lui, mais le fantôme avait disparu. D'un coup, il se retrouva dans un cimetière en compagnie d'un autre fantôme, celui là encapuchonné

- Vous êtes le fantôme du futur ?

Hochement de tête positif. Le fantôme se décapuchonna. Ce fantôme avait les yeux vides, sans pupilles, les cheveux longs et détachés

- Neji

- C'est votre prénom ?

Nouveau hochement de tête

- Dit moi Neji, qu'arrive t il à Ritsuka ?

Le fantôme lui montra une tombe un peu plus loin. Dessus, il y avait deux personnes. Danzo reconnu Sasuke et Naruto. Le blond partit, laissant seul le brun qui déposa la petite canne de Ritsuka sur sa tombe en pleurant.

- Oh non, dit Danzo. Pauvre petit Ritsuka.

Puis son attention fut attirée par deux voyous qui creusait un trou pour dévaliser une tombe

- On n'est pas obligé de refermer le trou, dit le premier

- Non. De toute façon, il n'y a jamais personne qui lui rend visite

- Ca c'est sur. Il était trop méchant et trop radin

- Personne ne le plaindra

- Et personne ne remarquera qu'on lui a prit tout son argent.

Les deux fripouilles partirent en rigolant. Danzo et le fantôme s'approchèrent du trou. Dedans, se trouvait une tombe refermée.

- Dit moi Neji qui est-ce ? demanda t il en craignant la réponse

- Toi Danzo

Et il le poussa dans le trou.

- NON, hurla Danzo. JE VAIS CHANGER ! JE VAIS CHANGER

Il se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et vit avec bonheur que c'était le matin de noël

- Ah, soupira t il. Les esprits m'on laissé une chance. Bon aller au boulot. J'ai des tas de choses à faire. Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et partit. Dehors il donna de l'argent à des pauvres, et se rendit dans un magasin.

De son côté, Sasuke avait décidé de retarder un peu le moment où il allait se rendre au travail. D'un coup quelqu'un sonna à la porte. A la porte se tenait Danzo, l'air furieux

- Mr Danzo ? Que faîte vous ici ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, dit il en rentrant avec un gros sac sur le dos

- Et bien euh…

Danzo posa le sac à terre

- Ecoute moi bien Sasuke. Ton attitude mérite vraiment que je te donne…

- DES JOUETS, s'exclama Ritsuka qui venait d'ouvrir le sac

- Oui c'est ça des jouets, dit Danzo tellement emporter dans son élan qu'il ne prêta attention à ce qu'il venait de dire. Euh non, pas des jouets, mais plutôt une augmentation

- Vous êtes sérieux ?

- On ne peut plus sérieux. Vous pourrez faire soigner Ritsuka dans les meilleurs hôpitaux grâce à ça. Ce petit est un ange. Tout comme sa mère, dit il désignant Naruto qui pleurait de joie pour son fils.

Ritsuka sauta dans les bras de Danzo et le fit basculer. Tout le monde se mit à rire. Le premier d'une longue série.

* * *

**Auteur: **J'espere que ma trilogie vous a plut et que vous continurez à lire mes histiores. En tout cas, je tiens à vous remerciez d'avoir lu ces histoires.

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Le miracle de l'amour

Dans une maison située dans le village de Konoha, deux hommes, un grand et un petit, essaient de passer le temps. Le premier homme est grand, brun aux yeux noirs comme la nuit, âgé d'une vingtaine d'année et répond au nom de Sasuke. Le deuxième et un enfant ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau a Sasuke à la différence que lui n'est âgé que de 8 ans et qu'il répond au nom de Ritsuka. Ces deux garçons attendent la venue du troisième membre de la famille : Naruto. Ce dernier est blond comme le soleil, a trois tâches de naissances sur chaque joue et possède des yeux bleus comme l'océan. Naruto est la mère de Ritsuka et le mari de Sasuke.

- Il arrive bientôt ? S'impatientait le petit

- Un peu de patience. Tu sais que ça fait longtemps que maman voulait voir grand mère Kushina et grand père Minato. Il a profité du fait qu'aujourd'hui c'est le 24 décembre pour ainsi leur faire une surprise. Et puis n'oublie pas que le pays du Feu n'est pas tout pas et qu'il faut plusieurs heures de train pour y aller et pour en revenir.

- Pourquoi ils sont aller s'u loin ? Se plaignit Ritsuka

- Parce que le pays du Feu est la ville natale de ta grand-mère et qu'elle voulait y retourner parce qu'elle lui manquait

A ce moment la radio attira l'attention des deux hommes

_Flash spécial : nous venons d'apprendre à l'instant qu'à cause du verglas, le train qui faisait le trajet entre le pays du Feu et ici a dérayé et a fait une immense chute au dessus du lac. La possibilité de retrouver les passagers vivants est quasiment nulle. _

Le flash continua mais Sasuke et ne sont fils ne l'écoutait plus, trop sous le choc.

- Maman ? Maman ? MAMAN, se mit à pleurer Ritsuka. MAMAN MAMAN

Le brun prit son fils dans ses bas et essaya de le calmer

- Chut. Ca va aller. Peut être qu'il n'est pas mort

- Comment ça ?

- Tu le connais. Peut être qu'il a loupé le train et qu'il est encore chez grand père et grand-mère. Je vais l'appeler.

Il prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de portable de Naruto. Il entendit sonner au bout, mais il finit par tomber sur la messagerie

- Il ne répond pas. Je vais essayer d'appeler Minato et Kushina

Il répéta l'opération, et cette fois on décrocha

- Allo ?

- Kushina ? C'est Sasuke. Est-ce que Naruto est chez vous ?

- Non. Il est partit de bonne heure pour être sur de ne pas louper le train. Pourquoi ?

Le brun lui expliqua

- Oh non, Naruto, mon fils

Là, Sasuke entendit un gros BAM (celui de Kushina qui s'était évanouie).

- Allo ? Comme il n'obtint aucune réponse, il raccrocha.

- Alors ? demanda Ritsuka d'une toute petite voix

Pour ne pas gâcher le noël de son fils, Sasuke lui mentit

- Maman est bien chez grand-mère et grand père. Malheureusement, il est bloqué là bas à cause du temps. Il nous rejoindra dès que possible.

- D'accord, dit le petit pas très convaincu

La soirée se passa lentement. Ritsuka n'arrêtait pas de parler des cadeaux qu'il allait avoir et de sa mère. Sasuke lui, l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, ne pensant cas Naruto et au fait qu'il ne reviendrai peut être jamais. Comment et quand annoncerait il ça à Ritsuka ? Au bout d'un moment, le brun dit à son fils

- Tu devrais aller te coucher. Il est tard

- D'accord. Il était en train de partir, mais il se retourna : papa, tu crois que maman reviendra bientôt ?

- Je l'espère. Bonne nuit Ritsuka.

- Bonne nuit. Et il partit.

Une fois seul, Sasuke se mit à appeler Naruto en silence

«S'il te plaît Naru revient vite. Ne soit pas mort je t'en prit. On tient tant à toi avec Ritsuka. Ne nous laisse pas. Ne me laisse pas. Je t'aime tant mon ange. S'il te plaît revient vite, ou alors appelle. Mais s'il te plaît soit en vie et donne nous un signe comme quoi tu l'es. L'idée que tu sois mort m'est insupportable. A Ritsuka aussi d'ailleurs. Nous t'aimons tant Naruto ».

C'est sur cette dernière parole qu'il s'endormit sur le canapé, la peur au ventre et les rêves se transformant en cauchemars. A minuit il fût réveillé par un bruit venant de dehors. Quelqu'un essayait de rentrer dans la maison. Le brun s'approcha de la porte, prêt à accueillir les voleurs comme il se doit, c'est-à-dire, avec une casserole prise dans la cuisine.

- QUI ES LA ? Hurla Sasuke

- C'est moi. Ouvre s'il te plaît

Cette voix…quand Sasuke la reconnue la casserole lui tomba des mains et fit un bruit terrible en tombant au sol.

- Sasuke ? Tout va bien ?

- Ou…oui

- Alors ouvre. On se les caille dehors

Le brun s'exécuta. La porte laissa place à un blond aux yeux bleus comme l'océan.

- Et bien t'en à mit du temps, dit ce dernier en posant des sacs au sol.

Il eu à peine finit cette phrase qu'il reçu un violent coup de poing derrière la tête

- AÏE ! CA FAIT MAL, se plaignit il.

Il se retourna et vit Sasuke qui pleurait

- T'as de la chance que je n'ai pas utilisé la casserole. Te rend tu comptes du mal que TOI tu nous à fait à Ritsuka tes parents et moi ?

- Quoi, comment cela ?

- Nous te croyions mort

- Mais pourquoi ?

Sasuke lui expliqua la soirée depuis le début. A la fin de l'histoire, le blond se rendit dans les bras du brun

- Oh Sasuke, si tu savais comme je regrette. Si j'avais sut pour l'accident de train, je vous aurais appelé pour vous rassurer.

- Mais où était tu ? demanda le brun qui s'était calmé

- Et bien voilà

*Flash Bach*

Naruto est chez ces parents. Au bout d'un moment, il regarde l'heure et :

- Mince, il faut que j'y aille si je ne veux pas louper mon train

- Vous passerez nous voir ? demanda son père

- On essayera

- Embrasse bien Ritsuka pour nous, dit sa mère

- Pas de problème

Il partit. Mais plus loin dehors, quelque chose lui fit tilt

- Mince. Je n'est pas acheté les cadeaux de noël.

Il se rendit donc dans le magasin de jouets le plus proche. Une fois à l'intérieur, il fut tellement surprit par tous les produits, qu'il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il voulu appeler Sasuke pour le prévenir qu'il aurait du retard, mais malheureusement pour lui, le portable ne passai pas dans le magasin. Il se mit donc à réfléchir sur les cadeaux qu'il achètera, mais le choix était si grand qu'il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Il resta donc longtemps dans le magasin à essayer de trouver, mais sans succès. Il sortit donc de ce grand magasin pour s'en rendre dans un autre plus petit. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se remit en quête des jouets. Il n'en trouva qu'une demi heure plus tard, et mit encore une bonne demie heure à la caisse. Une fois ressorti, le train qu'il devait prendre était déjà parti, et le suivant n'était pas avant 22H00. Pour passer le temps, il se rendit donc dans tous les restaurants de ramens qu'il trouva pour bien choisir pour la prochaine fois qu'il retournerait au pays du Feu. A 21H30, il se rendit à la gare pour être sûr de ne pas louper le train. Et à 22H00, il monta enfin dans le transport qui allait le ramener chez lui.

* Fin du Flash Bach*

Cette histoire laissa Sasuke sans voix. Puis, il rassomma Naruto

- T'ES VRAIMENT QU'UN BAKA

Puis il le prit d ans ses bras

- Mais je t'aime quand même mon ange.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Sasu

A ce moment là, ils entendirent des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, puis Rutsuka apparu à moitié endormi

- Maman ? C'est toi

- Oui mon chéri. Je suis rentré, di t il en s'avançant vers le brun

- Comment ta fait ? Je croyais que t'étais bloqué à cause du temps.

- Et bien c'est tout simple : voilà, j'était dans ma chambre, en train de réfléchir à comment j'allais revenir, quand tout à coup j'entendit quelque chose

- C'était quoi ?

- Le père noël qui poussait ses oh oh oh. Je couru vers lui, lui dit mon problème et lui demanda si il pouvait me ramener ici. « Pas de souci » me dit il. « Grimpe dans mon traîneau » j'y monta, et nous voici repartit pour la maison. Et me voilà.

- Quelle aventure. Tu sais, moi aussi j'avais peur que tu sois mort. Même après que papa m'est dit que tu étais chez grand père et grand-mère.

- C'est le miracle de noël, expliqua Naruto. Maintenant au lit canaille

- D'accord, dit le petit en souriant

Et il partit. Une fois qu'il fut retourné dans sa chambre, les deux autres reprirent leur discussion

- Tu crois vraiment que c'était un miracle de noël ? demanda Sasuke

- Qui sait. Pourquoi ? Tu n'y crois pas toi ?

- Je ne dirais que c'est un miracle de noël mais plutôt…

Il se mit à regarder tendrement le blond dans les yeux

- …le miracle de l'amour, souffla Sasuke sue les lèvres de son mari

Il prit le menton de son ange qui rougit et tout deux s'embrassèrent d'un long baisé tendre et fusionnel

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
